


Rooftop

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Friendship, Gen, I can’t figure out italics on AO3, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just two bros talking on a roof, More tags will be added as series progresses, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid’s thoughts won’t be in italics, Post Stick of Truth, Some South Park references, Wingfic, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: Liam, during a quick nightly flight, finds Butters on the rooftop of the Stotch household and has a quick chat with him.
Relationships: New Kid | Douchebag & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 12





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for the South Park fandom, based on the idea of what it would be like if other than the social media and fart powers, New Kid also had wings. This will be the first of a series revolving around the New Kid (Liam) trying to keep his secret while adapting to the weirdness of South Park. Hope you like it!

Liam was flying around South Park late one night, observing the houses as their lights went out so their residents can sleep save for the occasional hum of tv and music stereos playing loudly by the night owls. Liam enjoyed the feel of the cool, crisp air rushing through his long, black hair, the only exception being the long bangs covering half of his face, refusing to move out of place. Then a strange sight caught his eye. 

On the rooftop of the Stotch household was Butters, the young blonde sitting on the roof, watching the night sky. Liam hovered above him, curious about why Butters was up this late at night. Butters then looked to where Liam was above him, waving. Seeing this as an invitation to come, Liam flew closer, landing next to Butters, pulling his black wings into his black-grey sweatshirt. Liam stood on the rooftop regaining his balance until he was still and confidant he wouldn't slide off the roof. 

"What's up?" Liam signed to him. 

"Not much, just the parents arguing loudly again. I decided to come up here, knowing it's better than being caught in the crossfire and getting grounded for something I didn't do again." 

"So you're just watching the stars this late at night?" 

"Well. I've got nothing better to do at this hour, and since it's Christmas vacation, I've got all night to sit up here. Wanna join?" 

"Uh, sure. As long as I can get home before mom and dad figure out that I went on another nightly flight, it should be fine." 

Liam sat next to Butters, watching the stars shine brightly above them. Liam thought to himself how clear and bright the stars were in a small town and not obscured by light pollution back in the city. If only he could remember the last city he and his parents moved from. Liam tapped Butters on his shoulder to get his attention, Butters turning his head to see what Liam had to say.

"So you just come up here every now and then?"

"Yep. It's calm, quiet, and serene, unlike the craziness I have to live through. Coming up here, looking at the stars shine can keep your mind off the troubles of reality, ya know? Plus, it makes me feel like I'm not easy to ground, or that I'm not from such a strict family."

Liam felt his heart sank at that comment, thinking about just how shitty Butter's parents really were, and how he wanted to tell the sweet blonde he deserved a family who wasn't so controlling. Instead, he nodded his head in acknowledgement, continuing to observe the stars with Butters. At some point the early sunrise began to shine, covering the town in a light pink hue. It was then Liam realized something.

Aw fuck, he thought. I need to get back home before the parents saw I snuck out to fly around again.

"Something wrong, Liam?" Butters asked him. "You look like you're in trouble."

"I gotta go," he signed. "I need to keep the parents from finding that I snuck out again. Later"

Liam spread his wings out and jumped off the roof, flapping them until he was high above the house. Once he was high enough, he saw that Butters was waving goodbye to him. Liam waved back before flying back to his home, conveniently next-door to Butters. After he flew through his opened bedroom window on the second floor, Liam gave the window a slam shut and got on his bed, pulling up the green bedsheet, pretending to be asleep.

His bedroom door opened, Liam's dad poking his head into the bedroom, Liam pretending to wake up.

"Morning, kiddo. You don't wanna miss breakfast before we go sledding at Phil Collins Hill."

He left the room, allowing Liam to get off the bed and sigh in relief that he wasn't caught this time.


End file.
